


Kankri is horny

by Fanfictato



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Nook Eating, OOC, Smut, crokri - Freeform, cronkri - Freeform, first smut i'd written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictato/pseuds/Fanfictato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i hate the original name of this book so i'm changing it<br/>It was my first smut so it's pretty shit i think<br/>whatevs, read and see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri is horny

~Kankri's POV~

We sat in my sweater pile, my stomach contorted with an aching pain as I shifted uncomfortably in my matesprit's lap. His nose rested in the crook where my neck and shoulder connect. I could feel his steady breath on my heated skin, tickling it and causing me to whine as the sensation traveled down my sensitive body. I could hear his sweet coos to me as he tried to calm me down but to no avail, I could still feel the burning pleasure course it's way through my veins every moment that my dear Cronus was close to me.

"Shh, shhh, svweetheart, it's okay, I'm here for you." He whispered into my ear softly, his wavy accent was carried from my ear to my brain and was firmly implanted there in a nice big box labelled 'my dear Cronus', a special part of my brain completely affiliated with my love for him. Right now that box was practically ripped open forcefully and its contents were spilled and scattered all around in my head.

I hadn't realised Cronus started to unzip my pants and pull them down around my hips. "Cr-cronus what are you doing?" I asked lulling my head back but too strained to stop him.

"It might giwve you a bit of relief on your stomach. You might feel better svweetheart, okay?" He replied and kissed the nape of my neck which made me relax a little bit but I was still very tense.

I shivered slightly as his hands found their way to the front of my stomach and the pads of his thumbs rubbed small circles at the exposed grey flesh rhythmically. It was such a soothing and pleasurable sensation, his hands were nice and cold and did wonders on my burning skin. Unfortunately they triggered a rather aroused sensation in the pit of my stomach and caused my nook to throb with an aching desire for attention. My bulge was taut and desperately searching for something to latch onto as to derive some much requested pleasure from said something.

He hummed the tune to one of the songs from that human movie he loved so much, 'Grease' was it? If I can recall correctly the song was called 'hopelessly devoted', in fact it was my favourite song from the movie but that was mainly because whenever Cronus would sing it with his lovely soothing voice I would get butterflies and my blood pusher would pound quicker against my rib cage. He always did have such a wonderful voice and he knew how much I loved it.

He stopped humming when I turned sideways in his lap so I could see him better, my hand finding its way to his chest and knotting my slender fingers in the fabric of his white shirt. I clenched the fabric lightly and kept my other hand on my stomach trying to replicate Cronus' touch from before but of course it wasn't the same. I yearned for Cronus' touch again.

I groaned and moved my hand from his chest to his cheek causing him to smile down at me lovingly. "Vwhat is it doll?" He asked moving one hand to my knee and the other to my back rubbing in a soothing manner. I ran my thumb along his cheek and looked up at him with a forced smile.

"C-Cronus, dear, would you-" I was interrupted as a small moan snaked past my lips and caused me to nudge my face further into his chest to hide my embarrassed blush, "would you please continue with your pre- your previous actions, it felt delightful." I moved my hand to his shoulder and looked up back into his eyes pleadingly.

He responded by kissing my forehead and moving his hands, one resting on my stomach and the other supporting the back of my head, his fingers tangled in the mass of untidy black locks as he massaged my scalp. I began to purr and closed my eyes as he started rubbing my stomach again along with continuing to hum the soft tune. "Like this doll?" He questioned while nudging his face closer to mine and kissing my temple which just made me want to melt right on the spot.

I planned on responding with a yes but I was suddenly overtaken by extreme pleasure pounding at my nook causing me to hunch over quickly and moan. Cronus looked worried and he brushed my hair back cooing to me, "Doll, calm down." He kissed the top of my head, "Can you tell me wvhat part of your body hurts?" He may have phrased it like a question but it sounded like a command.

I whimpered and bit my lip hard enough for it to start getting plump, almost swelling or worse, bleeding. My mouth opened but all that came from it was a small squeak of discomfort as the same feeling that had me hunched over in the first place was repeated. This caused Cronus' worry to turn into sadness, I can't imagine how hard it must be to see his matesprit in such pain. All he could do was watch and attempt to calm me down, it made me feel so guilty for doing this to him. I don't even want to begin to think about how triggered this is making him.

I tried again to respond, this time I was successful but only just, "M-my bulge- it-" my words caught in my throat before I began speaking again, "my bulge is i-in my nook-nng" my face was flushed with embarrassment as my nook clenched around my bulge. I glanced at Cronus and saw his face tinted a light violet. He looks so triggered!

Nonetheless he ran his hand down my back and brought it around to my hip, rubbing small circles with his fingers. He used his hand that was on my stomach to turn my face towards him before he began to pepper my cheeks with feather light kisses. I gave my best efforts to smile, I always liked when he showed me this kind of affection and I could feel my heart fluttering with each kiss but I could also feel something else. It registered in my mind that Cronus' hand had left my face and was travelling down my body.

I mewled quietly as I felt his hand move further down and under the fabric of my pants but I moaned rather loudly and shuddered when I felt his hand tightly grasp my bulge and pull it out of my nook. "A-ah Cronus!?" I yelped and keened over while holding onto the seadweller's firm shoulders for dear life. He quickly let go of my bulge but his hand rested over my nook.

"I'm sorry svweetie , I didn't mean to do that so suddenly but you looked like it caused you so much pain and I just couldn't wvatch you hurtin' like that-" I cut him off when I pulled myself up, using his shoulders for support, and silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips before setting myself back down comfortably in his lap. His upset expression turned into a happy one as he leaned down and kissed me back, his soft cold lips were soothing against my sore hot ones.

When he pulled away I took the moment to speak, "Dear, I kn-know why you were touching my bulge but why is your hand on.. On my nook?" He looked flustered with my question but I guarantee I looked even more so.

"I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable for you but I'm just tryin' to stop your bulge from gettin' in there." He apologises although I saw no reason for him to, he was just looking out for me which I greatly appreciated. That being said, it would be nice of he, as embarrassing as it may be to think of it, played with my nook a little, the dull pounding still hasn't subsided and I was on the verge of just asking him to do it to stop the feeling.

I was greatly surprised when asked me, "Do you wvant me to help you get off?" It was almost as if he was reading my mind. I didn't hesitate to give a small nod though, I mean, I really wanted his help to stop the throbbing in my nook and from what I've gathered from the previous times I've been in heat is that if I stimulate my nook or bulge enough to release then the aching will stop for a while. At least until the next wave of heat.

I let a low moan escape my throat as I felt one of his fingers slowly trace along the swelling folds of my already dripping nook. My breath was shaky and my hands quickly found their way to my wonderful matesprit's arm, digging my nails in slightly, probably causing a mark but he didn't seem to care. My mouth hung slightly ajar and my hot breath jaggedly flowed out.

My breath hitched, my body shook and a moan found its way from my mouth as his finger slipped over my entrance but he didn't put it in which caused me to look up at him with clouded eyes and gritted teeth. There were knots in my stomach that seemed to get tighter the longer he dragged this out, it was becoming unbearable and I needed to get him to move this along.

I moaned loudly when he did it again, clutching onto his arm tighter and squeezing my eyes shut. "Cronus.." I called his name out quietly before a few small moans took over and my eyes opened slightly. It got his attention since he looked down at me, he almost looked like he was in pain.

I forced a sentence out of my throat, "D-dear, what's wrong?" I asked placing a hand on his cheek. His ear fins were drooped and his eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at me with concern. I could hear the faint whistle of his gills as he breathed through them, which he tried hard not to do since humans don't have gills, but it was something he did mainly when he was upset. Why was he upset?

He faked a smile though answering me with a quick and sweet, "Nothin' doll" as he moved his finger again sending jolts of pleasure to the pit of my stomach. His tongue darted out of his mouth as he licked his lips and leaned down placing a small wet kiss on my dry lips. I mewled quietly wanting more of his wet mouth on mine and I planned on getting what I wanted.

I gripped his collar with as much might as I could muster and pulled him down to meet his lips with mine. He kept his eyes open in surprise for a few moment before he slowly let them close and kissed me back with the burning passion I always admired. I wished I could portray the same passion he so rightfully deserved to him but unfortunately I've never been good at that sort of thing. Yet I still try my best to reciprocate the feelings that he does me, kissing back roughly and pulling away a few times to breath only to meet back with his lips quickly.

I pulled away and took a sharp intake of breath as I felt his hand move from my nook to the base of my writhing bulge. I called out his name breathily which was met with the feeling of Cronus' kisses on my neck, starting from just under my ear, around my jaw and slightly under that area of tender skin. Small sounds mixed with my quiet moans which only seemed to get louder as his fingers twisted around my slick bulge, the pleasure that shot up to the knots in my stomach was more than enough to get me closer to my edge as the knots slowly started to untie themselves.

I slinked my arms around my sweet seadweller's neck and smiled whilst nudging my warm flushed cheek to his. My voice came out in a shaky whisper, "Can I.. Nng- can I have you inside of me, please.. Cronus?" I felt his neck heat up and his kisses momentarily halted. It was silent for a moment and in fear for having accidentally triggered my matesprit I pulled away from him to look up into his milky white eyes. Not only did I see his raging violet blush and his jagged front top teeth peaking out from underneath his top lip as he bit his bottom one but I also saw his ear fins flutter steadily up and down which was a sign of excitement.

He sighed and turned away from my gaze before replying softly, "Look babe, you don't really vwant that nowv, I'wve told you before that your nook is far too sensitivwe for it wvhen you're in heat, okay?" He stated while rubbing my back under my sweater. I pouted, my bottom lip stuck out slightly and my eyebrows furrowed as I brought my hands to the back of his neck, playing with the small soft black hair. It was effective in getting me what I wanted majority of the time since he is quite easy to break.

He kissed my cheek and and uncrossed his legs, letting me slide down my sweater pile. He shifted his position to be at the bottom of my pile, looking up at me as he rubbed my still clothed thighs. "I won't put my bulge in you and it doesn't seem like me fingering you is enough so.. Wvhat I'm tryin' to say 'ere is," he took a moment to look down between my thighs to a wet patch that had formed on my tights, "do you wvant me to eat ya' out or somethin'?" He scratched the back of his head, with the hand that hadn't been in my nook, and awaited my answer.

The tempting offer ran through my head a million miles a minute and I smiled, almost beamed, before resting my head against the pile and bringing my hands to lay beside my head. "Please Cronus and don't you dare disappoint me." I warned.

I closed my eyes and just waited for him. He started by moving his hands up my thighs and to my waist, grabbing the material of the tights and pulling down eagerly, revealing my bulge and nook to the cold open air. I shivered slightly and smiled at what was to come.

With my tights dismissed to the side of the pile, Cronus rested on the floor, pulling my thighs up and over his shoulders, his mouth so close to my nook that I could feel his moist breath collide with the dripping folds before I felt something completely different. My back arched instantly and my claws dug into the woven fabric of the many sweaters underneath me as the smooth tongue of my matesprit slipped over my many swelling folds, sending immense pleasure shooting up my spine and wracking my joints.

If I'm going to be honest, I'm almost certain that the way Cronus eats me out is only considered adequate to those who have had many partners, but to me, it's the most divine feeling in the world, especially when my body is burning and my muscles aching. The way he pays attention to detail and knows exactly what spot to attend to and when makes me curl my toes in extacy and makes me positive that he was made for me and I him, moments like this just make me so, extremely so, aware of this fact.

I take a quick glance at him between my legs and my stomach burns with desire. God I love this man. He is perfect to me and I pray, to whatever being out there that can hear my wailing thoughts, that he loves me just as much, or even more.

My neglected bulge thrashed about, jerking in time to each stroke of his tongue and it's causing Cronus' hair to become messy and wet, how embarrassing. I unclench one of my hands and bring it down to card it through his hair. He looks up and his eyes tighten in that way they do when he smiles lovingly at me and I know that's exactly what he's trying to do. I feel him kiss a trail up from where he was at my nook to the base of my bulge, immediately causing me to react with a strangled moan.

He doesn't stop and instead takes his time licking up the shaft of my bulge and sealing his lips around the trip, giving it a light suck. I bit my lip to stop myself from letting him hear just how much I'm loving this attention. Hollowing out his cheeks, he took in more of my length until he reached the base, he looked up at me, right into my half lidded eyes and began to bob his head. I couldn't look at him after that.

The next few seconds were a blur and all I can remember was when I felt the knot in my stomach uncurl and the fluids spill out in sticky pools onto the rough fabric of old sweaters. Cronus pulled away from my bulge and I heard him gulp down the cum that came from the whole experience.

I panted heavily, my back rested flush against the scratchy fabric underneath me. It took a few minutes for me to catch my breath and when I did, I opened my eyes and was met with the violet gaze of the man I love.

"I think ya' may wvant to get cleaned up babe. I'll go run a bath for ya', just vwait 'ere n' I'll be back to come getcha'." He says, getting up to leave. In my extremely tired state, I raise my hands and clench my fingers in a repeated motion, demanding that he come down for a hug. He complies without hesitation, wrapping his arms around my torso and squeezing me against him. I place a weak kiss on his cheek and whisper in his ear, "I love you." And it make me the happiest troll on the entire planet when he whispers it back.

"I lovwe you."

**Author's Note:**

> That was shit wasn't it?


End file.
